A New Dawn
by MichaelMyers18
Summary: A Kmart/Mikey story.  He pulled her from the rubble, her cherub face was stained with tears. He now finally understood what those disney movies had been jamming down his throat all these years.
1. Chapter 1

AN-_ I was re-watching the RE movies before seeing RE4 (Awesome btw) when I noticed what I thought was very good chemistry between K-Mart and Mikey from RE3. Then I saw that there was no fanfics about them so I hope I give you guys a good one (I know she had a crush on Carlos but Mikey .) So sit back and enjoy! Also Mikey doesn't die in this fic this is AU._

_Summery- "He pulled her from the rubble, her cherub like face was stained with tears. At that moment at the age of 9, he figured out what all those stupid Disney movies where telling him, that true love at first sight was possible."_

Another day another town, now their group leader Claire Redfield and the others were searching another town for food and possible survivors. Now he was standing at the front doors of a K-Mart with his dad, Carlos and Claire. He looked up and noticed the big K was barely hanging from the wall, he kind of felt bad. It must have taken hours for workers to put that up and now their hard work was falling apart. "Mikey Move!"

Mikey jumped at the sound of his father's voice and then the jerk of his hand as he moved him out of the way as the big K fell, meeting its un-timely demise.

"Come on Mikey; this is not the time to be living in your head!" Carlos yelled

The little Aussie kicked some dirt with his shoe and said "Yeah, yeah." He looked up when his father handed him a small hand gun.

"In these times, you got to grow up fast." He said to his son

Mikey could not agree more, he eagerly took the gun from his dad's hands and he instantly felt like he was in his favorite video game.

He took every corner carefully, like his father taught him but nothing. There was no action here but plenty of supplies. But then right before him was one of the undead it was on the ground, grabbing at something and the thing it was grabbing at was a girl. Mikey went back into his head again, He pretended that he was the hero Link and the girl was Zelda from his favorite game. With a shaky hand he shot a few rounds in the back of the evil Ganondorf's head and it fell to a slump. He went over and kicked the body a few times to be sure that it was dead again and went over to the young girl. She was in a corner, trapped by a few fallen shelves. Mickey moved the shelves away and he pulled her from the rubble, her cherub like face was stained with tears. At that moment, at the tender age of 9 he finally figured out what all of those stupid Disney movies where telling him. That love at first sight was possible; you just had to know where to find it.

The girl latched on to his shoulders and started to cry into his favorite shirt. "Man!" he whined.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes were filled to the brim with salty tears. "Thank you." She whispered. She repeated this like it was some sort of prayer and that he had answered it. Mikey took a breath and then yelled for his Dad. But instead Claire and Carlos showed up, their eyes widened at the sight. Claire tried to pry the girl away from Mikey but she wouldn't budge, she was attached to him like glue. Carlos on the other hand went over to the zombie and smiled proudly at the boy "Good job Mikey!"

Mikey stood up, enjoying the praise he was getting Carlos was fairly new but he looked up to the slightly older man. The girl was still attached to him, he looked up at Claire with pleading eyes. "Do something?"

Claire smiled and tried again and she succeeded. The little girl pulled away from Mikey and gave him a barely auditable sorry. She was holding tightly onto Claire's hand but starred at Mikey with deer eyes. Carlos leaned into Mikey. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!"

Mikey starred daggers at him as he walked with the group and then he heard the a sound that would haunt his sleep for the rest of his life. His father's yells of mercy, He quickly took off with Carlos chasing after him to only seeing his only family member being torn to shreds he took out the small hand gun and tried to fire but he used the ammo up already. He then felt Carlos' big hand pull him back and the ringing off gun shots, then everything went black.

Mikey awoke hours later in the back of his dad's news van; he rubbed his eyes and pushed the doors open. Everyone in the convoy got quite and watched him as he walked over to the yellow hummer that Claire drove. Everyone including the girl he saved stood in front of it, they like the others quieted down. Then Carlos' voice spoke out. "You're a hero little man, you saved K-Mart's life."

Mikey looked confused. "K-Mart? That's her name?"

"No she won't tell us her name so that's what we are calling her." Claire said with a smile

Then Chase, one of the other convoy leaders got to his knees and grabbed his shoulders. "Your dad would be proud of you boy."

'Dad' that word made him break down and cry. He pulled himself out of the cowboys grip and began to run back to the news van until a small hand stopped him. He turned to find K-Mart, her eyes watery as well. "My Daddy died just last week."

This time instead of her latching onto him, he latched on to her. They both sat in the dirt as he cried into her shoulder. He didn't notice then that the whole convoy surrounded them, and bowing their heads as they said a small prayer.

In the week flowing they two had grown very fond of one another. He learned a lot about K-Mart, He learned that she was seven years old and would be eight very soon, he learned that she didn't like all that girly crap like dolls she said that they scared her. He learned that her favorite color was red and that she had a dog named biscuit, and then he learned the fate of her family and he told her the fate of his own family. There where nights when she managed to sneak away from the watchful eye that was  
Claire Redfield and climb in the back of the news van where the two would jabber on and on until they would fall asleep and then be awaken the next Moring by the frantic yells of Claire and Carlos. This ritual would go one for a few years until she turned 13 and he was 15. Claire had a talk with both of them and told them that they didn't want to hear the pitter patter of little Mikey's everywhere.

And then a year past after that very painful talk and she found herself in the back of the news van starring at the screens with tired eyes. Her best friend sat beside her, snoring deeply like nothing in the world could wake him. K-Mart rolled her eyes and gently tapped his chest; he woke abruptly with a snort and looked into her tired brown eyes. "What?"

"I'm turning in for the night ok? Claire says this place is crawling with them so-" She was cut off from the buzzer that indicated that there was a intruder, a dead one. K-Mart sighed and got back into the van, she knew the drill way to well for she climbed over him and the junk to close the windows. An eerie silence filled the air as Mikey went onto the walkie talkie. "Carlos?"

Five seconds later the tired voice of Carlos replied back. "What's up Mike?"

Mikey smiled and looked at K-Mart. "We got a dead one."

There was a silence before her answered. "Yeah I'm on it."

In a matter of a few minutes they heard the ring of a gun and a moan from a dying zombie. "That makes 315 kills this month!" Carlos' voice yelled out. The van's back door swung open and Carlos stood smirking at the two. "Come on K-Mart, you know the rules. Let's get ya back to Claire before she has a cow."

K-Mart smiled and then did something she never did before; she kissed the top of Mikey's head and then whispered in his ear. "You really need a shower." With that the blonde jumped from the news van and ran over to Claire's hummer and climbed into the back seat.

Carlos gave him a smirk, Mikey knew what was coming. "Well, well, well she's stringing you along man."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"K-Mart just stung you, now you gotta make your move boy…Just don't tell Claire that I told you to go in for the kill ok. Get some shut eye kid and get that shower in the morning ok?" Carlos said

Mikey grinned and the slammed the door shut, feeling the place where K-Mart kissed him and Carlos was right, it stung like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-_ I was re-watching the RE movies before seeing RE4 (Awesome btw) when I noticed what I thought was very good chemistry between K-Mart and Mikey from RE3. Then I saw that there was no fanfics about them so I hope I give you guys a good one (I know she had a crush on Carlos but Mikey looked like he had a thing .) So sit back and enjoy! Also Mikey doesn't die in this fic this is AU._

_Summery- "He pulled her from the rubble, her cherub like face was stained with tears. At that moment at the age of 9, he figured out what all those stupid Disney movies where telling him, that true love at first sight was possible."_

Chapter 2

Mikey awoke the next morning groggy as hell. He looked around his van until he found a bottle of shampoo and groaned when it was empty so he went on a hunt to find something, anything maybe even a bar of soap but there was nothing so he figured that rinsing off was better the nothing so he grabbed a shower head and made the small track over to the hoses and connected the shower head to it before starting it. It was then when he began stripping down when he noticed that he was not alone.

"Finally now we can all breathe now."

He spun around so fast that his heels scrapped it against the pavement and saw K-Mart laughing, it was ruled that when there where outdoor hoses that everyone would shower in their bathing suits. It was common courtesy, that's what Claire called it. Now Carlos and the others called it a pure rip off, it was the end of the world so who really cares?

She turned her head and frowned. "What no soap Mikey really for everyone's sake please." She handed him a bottle of her honey nectar shampoo, great he was going to smell like a girl for the rest of the day. She then turned off her hose and took her shower head before heading off. "Hey when you're done with that just through it in the hummer ok?" 

Mikey nodded and after 5 minutes he was done his shower and went over to the hummer to put the bottle of shampoo back but was stopped by Claire's voice. He looked up to see her sunbathing on the roof of the car; this was very out of character for her. But he soon found out why she was up there, she was talking to K-Mart.

"Well, do you like him?" Claire's voice asked

He heard K-Mart sigh loudly and then say. "God I don't know, I mean I've known him for years. Wouldn't that make it weird if we went any further? Plus I have zero experience in this area and he is older than me."

Claire let out a chuckle then opened up to the young teen. "Look a while back when this all started happening I met a guy, he was a co-worker of my brother's and he was…surprise! Two years older than me!"

"Well what happened?" He heard K-Mart ask

"Well I don't know he disappeared. Every day I regret that I never said or did anything and in the world we live in right now you have to live everyday like it's your last." Claire voice of wisdom said

Mikey saw Claire sit up and he ducked and heard K-Mart ask. "Claire, what was his name?"

"Leon, Leon S. Kennedy. He saved my life like Mikey did yours." Claire informed her

Mikey recognized the name easily; he began to walk back to the news van when L.J. stopped him. "Yo kid, me and Carlos are gonna teach you how to drive cause we cannot keep lagging this sorry piece of metal around! So let's go!"

Mikey rolled his eyes but followed him and turned a deep red when L.J. asked. "Man why the fuck do you smell like K-Mart for…did you guys fuck yet?"

"No…I needed a shower and she let me use her shampoo." Mikey growled

L.J. let out a belly laugh. "Oh so that's what the kids are calling it now huh?"

"L.J. leave the kid alone!" Carlos yelled from inside a car they found. "We are gonna teach you how to drive in this, we don't want you to ruin the computers."

L.J. jumped into the back seat while Carlos took the passenger's side. Both men tried their hardest to guide the teen but they somehow managed to run into a few light poles and into a side of an outhouse.

After a few harsh hours they finally had given up and told him that they would have to find a new car to practice with tomorrow. Mikey groaned in frustration but then joined Betty, Claire, Chase, Otto and K-Mart at the fire that was located near the news van. Carlos grabbed a cigarette out of Claire's mouth and smirked with satisfaction. "I need this more than you do."

Claire sent a barrage of curses at him before settling on some moonshine made by Chase himself. Her face went ridged before she swallowed it. "Man that is some strong ass shit."

K-Mart laughed at her and Claire who was a little tipsy to being with handed her the jar. "Here hot shot, if you think you're so tough then we'll share it."

K-Mart eyed the moonshine then Claire before snatching the moonshine from her hand. "Fine" She sneered as she took a sip and the shuddered. "Wow" she rasped

Carlos looked at Claire. "Hey you sure that she should be drinking?"

Claire laughed. "Hey it's the end of the world, why the hell not?"

Carlos sighed. "Well I'm not judging, I'm just saying that maybe it's not a good idea for a fourteen year old to start drinking."

"Um what don't you understand about the end of the world, lighten up." Claire said with a giggle.

About an hour later they were drunk. Claire, Carlos and K-Mart were beyond wasted and Otto, Betty and L.J. were high as kites. As for Chase and Mikey? Well, someone had to be sober. Mikey got up from the ground and went over to K-Mart who was singing 'Dead or Alive' with Carlos. Mikey grabbed her waist and slung her arm on his shoulder. "Come on, Brittney Spears let's get you to bed."

"Okay let's-let's go do that now!" She squealed. Her eyes got wide and she asked. "Ohmygod! Mikey you should join me! It will be so fun!" She squeezed out of his hold and then faced him. "And I mean its ok cause I like you Mikey, I like you a lot." She then got close to him and kissed him, a simple peck nothing more. Did Mikey want more? Hell yes but she was drunk and he knew that if he did Claire and the others would kill him. "K-Mart stop, look your drunk."

She backed up from him and stumbled a little bit. "And you're sexy."

Mikey thanked god that it was night and she couldn't see that he was blushing. He took her arm again and led her to the hummer but she was putting up a small fight. "No, no I don't wanna go back there! Please Mikey I wanna stay with you."

He opened the door to the back seat and helped her in. "Sorry K-Mart but the rules say no."

K-Mart frowned and then lay down. " I hate rules, they suck."

"They sure do, night K-Mart." Mikey said and before he closed the door he heard a muffled. "Night Mikey, I love you."

Mikey then closed the door and went to his news van, wondering if that was her talking and not just the alcohol.

The next morning he awoke to the banging on the doors of the van. He got up off his coat and opened the door it was Chase. "Hey kid, come on rise and shine. We gotta pack up and go to Ohio." Chase turned around and walked off and Mikey pulled a shirt on and jumped out of the van and his eyes fell on Claire who was asking if everyone could maybe quite down please. He walked over to her and noticed she had her sunglasses on. "You see what happens Claire when you drink too much?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mikey, go help K-Mart pack up the hummer. You'll be driving with us today."

Mikey's brow frowned in confusion. "Well who's taking care of the van?"

"L.J. will so don't worry, now get your ass to work." Claire snapped the hang over getting the best of her.

Mikey sighed and went over to K-Mart who was standing on the hood of the hummer and had sunglasses on as well. He squinted his eyes as he looked up at her.

"What's got Claire's panties in a knot?" He asked as he handed a sleeping bag to her

K-Mart smiled and then said. "She has a lead on where he brother is, that and some guy named Leon."

"Hm, must be pretty important then." Mikey said as he tried to make small talk.

"It is Mikey; these are survivors we already lost 10 people." She then got quite. "Did I do anything last night?"

Mikey let out a laugh. "Well, you uh…you kept talking about your dog biscuit." He lied

"Oh ok, I thought I might have done something stupid or embarrassing." K-Mart said, relived. He handed her the last of the cargo and grabbed her hands to help her down and of course she tripped and landed right into his chest. They stayed like this for a while, she didn't really want to let go but she had to. "thanks." She mumbled and then jumped into the back seat. Claire who must have saw this rounded the corner and said. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, she uh fell and I caught her."

"Well," Claire's smile widened. "That was a hell of a catch. Now you get shot gun, K-Mart still needs to sleep off that hangover. I can't believe I let her drink."

Mikey nodded and opened up the passenger side door and climbed in and Claire took the wheel. "Come on people lets head out." She started the car and took lead as they drove down the broken road.

.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-_ I was re-watching the RE movies before seeing RE4 (Awesome btw) when I noticed what I thought was very good chemistry between K-Mart and Mikey from RE3. Then I saw that there was no fanfics about them so I hope I give you guys a good one (I know she had a crush on Carlos but Mikey looked like he had a thing .) So sit back and enjoy! Also Mikey doesn't die in this fic this is AU._

_Summery- "He pulled her from the rubble, her cherub like face was stained with tears. At that moment at the age of 9, he figured out what all those stupid Disney movies where telling him, that true love at first sight was possible."_

.

**Chapter 3**

Nights where darker and colder, that was one thing Mikey could never get used to. The hummer was silent expect for K-Mart's quick breath from the backseat, she was having a nightmare again. Mikey turned to face Claire. "Should I?"

"No." Claire said. "Don't wake her up, we need to talk."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Claire look nothing happened last night I swear."

Claire let out a low laugh. "Yeah I know. The thing is Mikey, K-Mart likes you and I mean she really likes you. Now I love the both of you to death but K-Mart puts her feelings ahead of everything and if something were to happen to you…..she'd be heartbroken." Her eyes found the mirror where she checked the sleeping K-Mart.

Mikey slumped down in the seat. "Yeah I understand." He remember when he watched his father get torn to shreds by the flesh eating freaks, his skin flying everywhere and the blood that spurted and drenched him and then later, a few weeks later he had to 'man' up and shoot his zombie dad in the head.

Claire looked at him and sighed, then at that moment K-Mart started crying in her sleep and yelling no over and over again. "The nightmares are about you, me, Carlos, everyone. But mostly you, she was hysterical one night when I woke her up she jumped from the car and ran to your van to make sure you were still there. She's attached to you, Mikey she is in love with you."

Mikey nodded his head; he was not sure how to react to this he then looked at Claire. She was waiting for him to talk or something. "I uh- I just, I don't know how I feel about her."

He knew Claire's eyes rolled, he could feel it. "Look Mikey, you need to sort out this situation. The world we live in is not stable anymore. Just don't break her ok?" A light smile appeared on her face. "Or I'll break you" She nudged him playfully. "But seriously no little Mikeys understood?"

The same smile came across his face. "Yes ma'am, but um one question."

Claire rolled the window down and cold air blew through, waking up K-mart. She flicked the cigarette butt outside and then looked at him. "What?"

Mikey looked in the mirror and saw that K-Mart was up. He turned his laptop to Claire. "Is this Leon?"

Claire's eyes went wide, she knew that shaggy brown hair and that gleam in the eye. "Yeah that's, how did you?"

"It's his RPD profile, so your boyfriend is a cop?" Mikey asked

That earned him a slap behind the head from K-Mart and an angry yell from Claire. "That cold-hearted idiot is NOT my boyfriend…God!"

It was dawn when a loud snap was heard and the zombie fell to the tar covered road. Leon S. Kennedy stood over the dead corpse that he just re-killed. "Bitch." He mumbled as he walked back to his police car. He leaned against the door and then looked at the pile of zombies he had managed to kill. He sighed and opened up the car door and sat down, laying back in the seat. He turned his head and looked at his sleeping 3 year old brother Liam. He promised the kid that they would find others, there had to other people around. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw high beams coming up over the hill. "Son of a-"

He jumped from the police car and walked into the middle of the road the yellow hummer came to a screeching halt as did the vehicles behind it. Doors opened and shut and yelling was heard, the people where annoyed at him and the owner of the yellow hummer.

Then the hummer's door opened and Leon's jaw dropped and the driver took her sunglasses off. Her red hair blew around in the gusty winds. "Cl-Claire?"

She dropped the sunglasses and came running at him, almost as if she was in slow motion. When she finally got to him she flung herself right into his arms. "Oh God Leon, I thought you were dead."

He looked over her shoulder and at the people watching them, with their guns out. They were doing the job that Chris asked him to do, protect her. "No Claire I don't go down that easily, plus you still owe me that poker game.

Mikey and K-Mart watched from the side of the hummer, Mikey smiled broadly. "Well, well, look at that looks like our little Claire-Bear has an emotional side."

Carlos came up to them and nodded to Leon. "Who's he?"

K-Mart smiled. "That is Leon, Claire's um close friend."

Carlos grunted and then yelled. "Park the cars, looks like we will be staying here." He then looked at Mikey. "Try to find out more about this guy ok?" He then squinted at the bus. "I wonder if Otto has any Twinkies left." 

_Ok so I will be tweaking the story a little and the next chapter will have more info about where Leon has been for a while and more will come about Leon's little brother so it will be longer. Oh and did anyone notice the ZombieLand movie reference?_


	4. Chapter 4

AN-_ I was re-watching the RE movies before seeing RE4 (Awesome btw) when I noticed what I thought was very good chemistry between K-Mart and Mikey from RE3. Then I saw that there was no fanfics about them so I hope I give you guys a good one (I know she had a crush on Carlos but Mikey looked like he had a thing .) So sit back and enjoy! Also Mikey doesn't die in this fic this is AU._

_Summery- "He pulled her from the rubble, her cherub like face was stained with tears. At that moment at the age of 9, he figured out what all those stupid Disney movies where telling him, that true love at first sight was possible."_

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was sitting around one of the camp fires; they were all chewing their food in silence until the young Liam asked for more and Claire gave him a sad smile. "Sorry kid but we can't, we have to save food for other days." The three year old looked down in sadness and that's when she noticed how thin she was. She looked at Leon who was in a daze and then handed Liam her food. "Here," She said. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

The kid gave her a toothy grin and said "Tanks Care" before he began eating the can of ravioli. She smiled at him and walked off. K-Mart raised an eyebrow and mumbled to Mikey that Claire said she was starving. When hearing this, Carlos smiled. "Yeah well Claire Redfield has a soft spot for kids, ain't that right Kennedy?"

Leon was torn from his gaze and looked at Carlos. "Yeah she does.."

Carlos then looked at Leon. "So you where part of the RPD, Where you in raccoon city when it happened?"

Leon nodded his head. "Yeah uh that's where I met Claire, she came into the city looking for her brother Chris who was in S.T.A.R.S . We infiltrated the umbrella corporation together and ended up escaping barely with our lives." He looked up at Carlos. "We then separated, not by my choice. She said she needed to find her brother and I had to find my parents and my brother and sister, it took years to find them. When I got to Washington, the T-Virus had already escaped to the world and I had to kill my parents and my 13 year old sister Laura. I found Liam in his crib, shaking and crying and then we hit the road to find well her." He nodded to Claire and Carlos smiled

"Huh, well I was in the raccoon city incident myself. It was a horrible time, hell I lost half of my squad. I teamed up with some people and one of them was Chris's partner Jill. I don't know what happened to her. Chris might be looking for her, cause Chris is a hard ass. He knows Claire is looking for him but he wants to do his own thing." Carlos threw his can into the fire. "We will find him tough, I promised her I would."

"Yeah well, good luck with that. That man is impossible to track." He looked over at Claire who was walking back to them.

"You're staying here, you and your brother. You cannot let that little boy get even more exposed to what's out there. To many children are being forced to grow up to fast." She then looked at her team. "We should hit up the next town for gas and food." She sat down next to Leon and she smiled. "Leon might have enough of it though to supply all the cars."

"Oh hold on, there is a story behind this isn't there?" K-Mart asked with a smile.

Claire laughed. "Oh there is you see we were in the basement of umbrella in raccoon city, trying to avoided this big huge monster in a trench coat that would not stop stalking us. We found a hiding spot between a boiler and a wall, it was a very tight spot so we had to squeeze together. Anyway, it was so quiet and Mr. Kennedy rips the loudest fart ever and well because of that Trenchy found us and we had to fight the 8 foot all muscle monster."

Carlos laughed and then handed Leon a beer. "Nice one man, that's classy ass shit."

Liam began to whine that he was tired and Leon turned to Claire. "Hey um, sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh um well you and Liam can sleep in the hummer with K-Mart and me" Claire said.

Leon got up then picked up the groggy Liam. "Ok well I'll go put him to bed." He said not really wanting to leave the group.

K-Mart nudged Mikey who looked at her. "No way." He whispered. "I'm not babysitting."

"Too bad, we are." K-Mart said as she got up. "Hey pretty boy, you sit, chill and get drunk with the others. Mikey and I will take care of the rugrat."

Leon eyed the girl but handed Liam over to her, she smiled at him. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

Liam snuggled into the crook of her neck. "Storwy peas?"

K-Mart smiled and looked at Mikey. "Yeah we'll tell you a story." She turned to the group. "Night guys."

They all said goodnight to them and Claire said. "Don't do anything you wouldn't do."

K-Mart nodded her head and Mikey smoothly draped an arm along her shoulders and Claire rolled her eyes as Carlos laughed. "You gotta love those to." He looked at Leon who was starring at K-Mart. "Hey man, she is only 14 years old and spoken for."

Leon shook his head. "No, it's not that. She looks just like my little sister Laura, she was great with Liam too."

Claire put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Leon."

Leon nodded his head and then said. "Hey well let's not talk about death for a while, let's tell more embarrassing stories. Maybe some about Claire?"

K-Mart sighed when she finally got the little boy settled, herself and Mikey had gotten him to sleep after a reciting of goodnight moon, which she knew by heart. She put her head on the head rest and caught Mikey starring at her. "What?" She asked

Mikey snapped out of it. "It's nothing."

"Really?" she said. "Mikey I know when you're lying."

Mikey sighed and then looked at her. "What would you do if I died tomorrow?"

K-Mart's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-Why would you ask me something like that Mikey?"

Mikey shifted in his seat. "What I mean is the way we are, we are really close and well you know what never mind it's not important."

She eyed him then decided not to bug him about what he was going to say. "Ok yeah well thanks Mikey for helping him with me," She rolled onto her side. "Goodnight Mikey."

Mikey sighed and gave her a lazy goodnight before falling into a deep sleep.

Claire put her drink down and rubbed her arms, it was getting cold. She made her way over to the hummer, careful not to wake the sleeping people on the ground and in the bus. She opened up the back door and saw little Liam wrapped up in K-Marts sleeping bag, he was out like a light. She smiled and closed the door but not before seeing K-Mart curled up in a ball, he back facing Mikey. Claire sighed, looks like she would be taking the trunk but what about Leon?

"Hey?"

Claire jumped and turned around to find Leon. "What's up?"

Leon looked at her, he had to be honest. "Claire what you're doing here is amazing…You took the role of a rescuer rather than a fighter like me. You chose a path that your brother and I could not follow, he would proud Claire."

Claire bit on her lip. "What happened to him? Leon I thought you found him."

Leon sighed. "I did find him but he ran off, he needed to find Jill."

Claire scoffed. "So this girl was more important to him then I am?"

"Claire you know it's not like that. Your brother told me to take care of you, to help you and be family to you. But uh I guess you found a family, these people are amazing. And I heard you raised that girl K-Mart, she's a good kid." Leon said with admiration for her.

Claire smiled and hugged him again. "You have no idea how worried I was about you."

Leon pulled her tight against him and said her line with a grin. "Ditto."

He felt Claire chuckle and she pulled back from him. "So it looks like we will be sleeping in the news van. K-Mart kinda took over the hummer."

Leon flashed another smile. "Fine by me."

Claire laughed. "You know Kennedy, this is a record for you. I've never seen you smile this much its nice you should do it more often. Who knows, you might actually get a girl for once."

Leon rolled his eyes and opened up the van and helped Claire in. "Goodnight Red."

Claire pushed the seat back and said. "Good night shaggy."

They woke up the next morning in a storm of chaos. Claire swung the van door opened and jumped from step and ran to the crowd, with Leon right on her heals. She saw that K-Mart and Mikey where running to the crowd as well with Liam in K-Marts arms. She could hear Carlos yelling at the people to back off and then a gunshot was heard and then they heard Carlos yell in pain as well as a stream of cusses and yells from L.J. Claire's eyes went wide in horror and she tried to push her way through the crowd. In the middle of the circle was Carlos who was doubled over in pain and one of the refugees who was vomiting blood. He was the one who was holding the gun and he was infected. The man began to yell.

"You ain't gonna kill me! If I die all of yous gotta die to!" He screams and began to fire off shots.

Claire screamed for everyone to run which they wear all doing. She watched in horror, unable to move as she watched this man shoot down innocent people. Then he turned the gun on Claire.

"You goin down to hotshot!" He yelled

BAM!

Everyone froze at the sound of the gunshot and K-Mart screamed hysterically as she ran over to Claire. But behind Claire stood Leon, the pistol still smoking. The crazed infected man fell over for half of his head had been blown off. Claire stood in front of the body, shaking like a scared puppy. Her hands ran over her body, she wasn't shot. She turned around and saw Leon, he had that look in his eye that she knew all too well. A silent exchange passed between him and he turned around to see if his brother was ok.

"Betty!" Claire yelled, he voice still shaky. "Get the med kit." She knelt down to Carlos and rolled him over. The man had shot him in the shoulder, and the bullet had gone right through.

Carlos reached up and grabbed the cigarette that was tucked behind Claire's ear and then said. "That man is freakin' Jesus!"

Claire turned her head and looked at Leon. "Yeah I know."

Mikey looked at K-Mart who was in a dramatized state. "Now people are going against each other, Mikey what's gonna happen?"

Mikey hugged her. "I really don't know anymore K-Mart."

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I took a line from RE degeneration cause it was a really good line and also thank you all for reviews for the last few chapters!_


End file.
